


In which I can't get riding crops out of my head and a friend requests spanking

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: D/s, M/M, Riding Crops, Spanking, erwin being a dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for ducere@tumblr</p>
<p>she wanted Erwin spanking Levi; I complied. The riding crop was a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which I can't get riding crops out of my head and a friend requests spanking

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha this was written so long ago  
> like before i knew exactly what BDSM entailed, which is just as fine, because in this fic neither of them do either
> 
> enjoy this frank indulgency into a kink i don't really like

The crop made contact with bare skin, the sound echoing loud in the silent bedroom.

"Thank you, sir." He said, not letting anything show.

Erwin raised the crop again and brought it down, hitting close to the reddened mark on Levi’s skin. He did his best to not even let his breath pick up.

"Thank you, sir."

"You know, Levi, you sound pretty bored already and we haven’t even started. Are you sure you want this?" The blond asked, running the leather tip on the other’s back, smirking as Levi tries to suppress a shudder.

"Maybe you’re not being very good at this." He taunted, and soon enough the crop came down on the two previous lashings, stinging far more than before and making him whine. "Fuck. Thank you, sir." He tried to deadpan, but the expletive was all the incentive Erwin needed to hit harder.

He got one on his arm for trying to touch himself, one on his ass for complaining, on his side for a minor disobedience last week. Soon enough, Levi was breathing hard and fast, back covered in red lashing marks, turned on to no end and borderline begging.

But of course Erwin wasn’t done. As he had done countless times before, he was determined to make Levi come solely from stimulation. If the way he dragged the belt over his ass was any indication, that was exactly what he was going to do.

The crop wheezes in the air to come into contact with his left butt cheek, stinging on his skin. He whimpered, almost incapable of keeping his voice in. He had been on his knees for almost an hour now, his feet hurt a little and his thighs burned, and Erwin kept going about how bad pets like him should be disciplined, that he better learn how to be a good boy, a good kitten, punctuating some words with a nice lashing.

"Did you learn not to talk back, kitten?" Erwin practically purred in his ear and it took all of Levi’s willpower not to moan, rubbing his legs together to alleviate the pressure between his legs.

"Maybe I need more incentive, sir." His voice was rather breathless, and when the crop hit his lower back weakly he moaned.

"Maybe." Erwin mused, tilting Levi’s head back by grabbing his longer hair. "I wonder why I put up with such a disobedient pet." He touches the other’s face with the crop’s hilt.

"Because you actually like me, sir." Levi replies cheekily, voice cracking as Erwin cupped his cheek affectionately.

"I’m hurting you because I love you." He laughed lowly, caressing Levi’s cheek and poking the other’s penis with the tip of the crop, sending Levi over the edge.

He would gladly collapse on the floor, but a pair of strong arms pulled him into a clingy, overly loving hug.

"Don’t make me do this again."

"You big dumb." Levi smiled, a little lost in his afterglow, returning the hug.

"I could have hurt you, Levi. I was worried." The tall big idiot cupped his face with both hands and gave him a fond peck on the lips.

"I trust you. I knew you weren’t going overboard because you weren’t actually enjoying it." He patted the man’s head, tangling his fingers in his carefully kept hair.

"Still. I don’t like hurting you." Erwin cradled him, pulling him up bridal style and carrying him to bed. "Although I suppose I can do the dirty talking part for you." He conceded.

Small victories, thought Levi, letting Erwin enjoy his post coital bliss a little more before he scrubbed the bedroom floor and himself squeaky clean.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, yelling, all's fair in love and fics <3


End file.
